


Chasing the Enemy

by LadyDarkFire



Series: Write the Story (FFXV Edition) [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Maybe - Freeform, POV Noctis Lucis Caelum, because I don't like that ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDarkFire/pseuds/LadyDarkFire
Summary: Write the Story: Chasing the EnemyInclude the following words: demon, bystander, escaped, parakeet, destiny, hammer, singing, ash, cathedral, heels~Noct fights a demon and maybe some of his own
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Series: Write the Story (FFXV Edition) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945102





	Chasing the Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This is just a short story written for another prompt. This can be read as Gen or OT4, if you so desire.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Thanks for reading and enjoy!

Today has not been a good day. My head has been hammering with the loud voice echoing in my mind. But we still decided to take on a hunt close to Lestallum. Actually, I insisted on the hunt, even if the others were hesitant. We can’t just stop because I have a headache. Though it was obvious I was parakeeting during the drive, trying to fight the pain my head and mind were experiencing. We arrived at the location provided by the tipster about an hour after night fell. There were a lot more demons than we had expected. It took some time, but we were able to slowly thin the pack. As the others were finishing off their own targets, I did a quick sweep of the area and noticed a demon had escaped and was running away. I warped in the direction it was heading before sprinting to catch up. The demon was heading into the trees. Following it deeper into the forestry, I was right on its heels.

About to summon my sword to slay the demon, we entered into a clearing where the ruins of what appeared to be an old cathedral stood. At the dead end, the demon turned around sharply, trying to take a swipe at me. I dodged out of the way of the attack, summoning my Engine Blade. I heard a gasp. Turning toward the source, I saw someone standing at the entrance to the ruins. I was not the only one to hear. The demon turned towards the bystander and charged. Even though the demon was closer to the ruins, my warp was faster. I plunged my sword into its neck and pinned it to the ground as it continued to struggle before finally dissolving. Glancing up, the person standing by the ruins was gone. At that moment, singing began to emanate from within the old cathedral. Entranced, I made my way to the entrance and slowly stepped over its threshold. The figure from earlier was standing upon the dias at the head of the ruins, chanting the haunting tone that was evading my mind. The voice I had been trying so hard to ignore emerged, stronger the longer I listened. This wasn’t the booming voice that’s been making my head feel as though it were going to split. No. This was the voice that has been constantly parroting my duty, my destiny. The one that plagues me. My eyes closed, with my hands gripping at the sides of my head. I didn’t ask for this. I never wanted this. Why me?

“NOCT!”

That was Prompto’s worried voice. I bet Specs and Gladio are with him as well. Iggy’s been with me pretty much my entire life. Gladio and I met a few years later, but his entire life has been worked around becoming my shield. He has been training since before we met to protect me. Prompto came into my life five years ago, but it’s felt like much longer. He’s my best friend. The sunshine and breath of fresh air I never knew I needed so badly.

Opening my eyes, the sun was beginning to rise on a new day. The cathedral around me began to dissolve. Looking at the figure before me, I could see a slight smile on their lips before they, too, began to disappear.

“Noct!”

Turning around, I could see Prom, Specs, and Gladio standing in the clearing, panting. As the ash around me began to blow away, I walked from the now-gone ruins towards my friends. A small smile found its way onto my lips as I approached. Looking at the three men before me, I thought that maybe I wasn’t fully alone in this destiny.

Yesterday was not a good day. But today may just be better.


End file.
